Paperwork
by The X-Pig
Summary: It started out as a normal evening.


Disclaimer: I'm just taking them out for a test drive. I promise not to hurt the Pinky™ or the Brain™ in any permanent way. Just ask CC, I was nice to his creations, and I'll be nice to DW's too, maybe.

Thanks: Everyone, just cause.

A/N: This is for Jenn. She requested B/A fluff. So, here I am, with B/A fluff. I suppose this would also qualify for the Sunny Side challenge, in that it's fluffy and tastes like marshmallows. Personally, I prefer to write angst, as Nicole can tell you. But I was feeling giddy. This is a beta-free fic, since it's by request.

----

The evening had started out like so many others, paperwork causing them both to stay later. No matter how quickly she wrote, Alex noticed that her pile was not getting any smaller. Bobby's, on the other hand, was shrinking far faster than he was writing. Suspecting that she was the victim of one of his rare practical jokes, Alex set her pen down and stretched.

"I need some coffee. You want anything while I'm up?"

At his headshake in the negative, she stood and headed off towards the coffee pot. Once there, she quickly poured a cup of decaf and turned to surreptitiously watch Bobby. As she suspected, he was slipping his paperwork into her pile.

Well, if that was how it was going to be, she would have her revenge. Returning to her desk, she set her coffee down. Sitting, she pulled the next sheet off the stack and started writing. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her writing. Looking up, she cocked an eyebrow at him before pointed looking at the form in front of him. Apparently getting the hint, he returned to his task.

She set her pen down again and leaned back, popping her back as she reached her arms over her head. With an exasperated sigh, she slammed her hands down on the desktop, causing Bobby to jump.

"I can't take this anymore. If I don't get some air, I'm going to shoot someone."

Bobby quickly looked around the bullpen and noticed that they were alone. His eyes widened, realization as to who she'd shoot dawning on him.

"Ah, Alex, why…why don't you go get some air?"

She smiled at him, things going just as she'd planned.

"You sure you don't mind me abandoning you for a few minutes, partner?"

He waved a hand at her, indicting that she should go now, while she still could.

"I've got this. You go."

Jumping up, Alex grabbed her jacket and hastily retreated to the elevator. She knew that the cafeteria on the first floor was still open, the young man running the cash register a law student supplementing his scholarship by working part-time.

She hurried in and waved to him.

"Hey, Detective Eames. Late night?"

"Yeah, Johnny. And Goren's causing trouble. How much for a cup of ice?"

Johnny smiled. He'd heard about Detective Goren, mostly from Eames on these nights that they worked late.. He didn't think there was anything going on between the two, but he still thought Goren a lucky guy to have a partner like Eames.

"On the house. Go get him, Detective."

Alex sprinted out of the cafeteria, a 44-ounce cup full of ice in her hand. The elevator ride was interminably slow, Alex becoming impatient. As her floor neared, she slowed her breathing, trying to act natural.

Bobby didn't look up as she approached, she noticed. And her paperwork pile was higher. She walked past their desks, towards the coat rack. She hung her jacket and headed back towards the desks.

She knew that Bobby was listening; he couldn't help it. But he wasn't paying attention to her and it would be his downfall.

Alex walked right up behind Bobby and poured the entire cup of ice down the back of his shirt. She was barely able to hop out of the way of Bobby's chair as he jumped up. Bobby turned, his eyes narrowing as they locked onto her.

He stood in front of his desk, breathing quickly, surprise written on his face. As he looked at her, she saw the surprise replaced amusement and guilt.

"I guess you caught me."

Smirking, Alex walked over to her desk and sat down. Picking up her pen, she began writing again. Hearing ice clatter to the floor, she looked up to see him shaking out his shirt. Unable to get all the ice, he shed his tie and shirt, hanging them on the coat rack.

Now clad only in his undershirt, he sat back down across from Alex. Sighing dramatically, he grabbed the top two-thirds of Alex's stack and added it to his. He then bowed his head and set pen to paper.

Alex let him wallow for a while before breaking the silence.

"When I'm done with my pile, I'll help you with yours. Then, you are buying me a drink. Sound like a plan, partner?"

He looked up and flashed her a toothy grin. The mood around them ratcheted up a couple of notches.

"Sounds like a plan, partner."

They returned to their tasks, smiles on both faces.

-----

Fin


End file.
